


Breaking my own heart

by RyanReta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Song Inspired, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in love with Han, his sister's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking my own heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dancing on my own by Robyn   
> Because what better to be my first work than a drabble that caused me pain to just think of.

Luke is in love with Han, his sister’s boyfriend. No one knows it. He thought it would just be a small meaningless crush because Han is so handsome and charming and nice. But it wasn’t just a small meaningless crush. He was fucked. He wanted Han to be with him, have him all for himself.  
He realized everything he wanted would only ever be a fantasy.  
A school dance was nearing. And Leia excitedly told him how Han asked her to be his date.   
And then the dance came.   
Sitting alone, in a corner of the ballroom, he watched as Han and Leia danced, the love they felt for each other apparent to anyone that saw them.  
He was devastated. He wanted Han dancing with him, looking at him with that undeniable gaze of love. But it would never happen. He would never do anything to come between them. They felt made for each other. He didn’t want to hurt them.   
Years go by, and the feelings don’t subside. He has many partners, but none have evoked the feelings Han did.   
Then one day, Leia and Han happily announce that they are to marry. And Luke is overjoyed. Their love is so pure, and so strong. He’s glad that his sister will for ever have the one she loves by her side.  
And Luke finally comes to terms.   
Han will never be his. Never his to kiss. To touch. To love.  
And it completely and utterly crushes him.


End file.
